


Tonight

by OpenLion



Series: RWBY Short Stories [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Lesbian Character, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Blake and Ilia have a final night before the war for Menagerie begins...
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna
Series: RWBY Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Tonight

“This is it Blake, tomorrow the fighting starts and by the end of it one of us will be dead… or worse,” Ilia pulled her once best friend into a deep kiss, “I love you Blake, I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner, when we had a chance for happiness,”

“Come here,” Blake pulled the girl before her into a caring embrace, her hot mouth sealed around a point on Ilia’s neck that made the chameleon moan, her teeth threatening to break skin as she marked the young woman, “we have tonight, one last chance to find something, I love you too Ilia, I’m sorry I didn’t realise it sooner.”

The two kissed under the moonlight, softly moaning as they appreciated the intimacy between them. The kiss broke and they took each other’s arms and entered Blake's bedroom together.

Blake lay her lover onto her bed, her mouth attacking her neck with sharp love bites as the chameleon writhed in her strong arms, her deft hands released the buckles on Ilia’s combat suit, the tight material coming away after a few moments and revealing beautiful freckled skin for Blake to admire.

“You’re beautiful,” she whispered before kissing her lover softly as her soft and skilled hands cupped small and sensitive breasts,

“Fuuuuuuuccckkk,” Ilia moaned softly, breaking the kiss as her hands found the hem of Blake’s night shirt, the cat nodded curtly, releasing her wondrous grip on her chest and raising her arms above her head so her soft and round breasts could meet the cool night air.

Blake tipped her hair back with a loud moan as Ilia’s mouth latched onto her breasts, enveloping a nipple and giving it a firm suck as strong arms pulled her deeper into the gloriously soft mounds.

With a firm foot Ilia knocked her long time crush back onto her knees, “Fuck me kitten,” the command was simple and understood as Blake tore the bottom of the body suit away with a loud rip, “I needed that,” Ilia complained as the cat reached under her bed and pulled out a sizeable ebony strap on, “God above, fucking destroy me,” Ilia gripped the sheets with force and arched her back as Blake donned the toy, breathing heavily.

She lined up with the soaked core of the chameleon and entered with a harsh thrust making the young woman cry out in ecstasy, “I love you,” she panted before pulling out and pushing back in making her lover moan. 

The noises of pleasure and pain were silenced by a sealing kiss, the creaking of the bed frame and the tearing of sheets filled the room as Ilia’s damp cunt molded around the toy that was slightly too big for her, her legs tangled around Blake’s waist as she tried to thrust back against the toy but the cat was too powerful, every thrust split her open in agonising pleasure, every lash of damp tongue in her mouth reminded her of every fantasy she’d ever had.

When she was allowed to breath again her arms clamped hard around Blake’s back, her nails leaving bloody lines across the toned muscle as her orgasm began to peak, “I’m so fucking close baby,” she gasped into one of the cat girl’s human ears as Blake pounded her harder.

With a wail she came around the fake cock as Blake buried it in her womb as she held her close, the black haired girl’s body was delightfully soft against her, “I’ve got you baby girl,” Blake whispered into her ear, she could tell her lover was holding back tears, “I’m never letting go,” she ran her hand through silky hair to comfort the crying girl,

“It’s ok I’ve got you,” her voice was reassuring as she reached into the ruined cloth that was once her bodysuit and pulled a small brown bottle from the torn cloth, with dexterous fingers she uncapped the bottle and drank as she distracted the sobbing kitten by stroking her cat ears. 

“Kiss me,” she whispered as she met Blake’s soft mouth with stern lips, amber eyes shooting wide as she heard glass smash on her floor, “I love you,” she whispered as she broke the kiss, a thin trail of blood trailing down from the corner of her mouth, “stay with me forever.”

With a small nod Blake kissed her again, her mind going fuzzy as she felt soft thrusts inside her.

They were the last things she ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> From now on I will be writing the short stories as individual works in a series rather than all in the same work, please read the final chapter of the main work for information if you would like to know more.
> 
> As always I appreciate feedback and hope you all have a great day!


End file.
